youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ceave Gaming
Stefan, better known online as Ceave Gaming is an Austrian gaming commentator known for his ''Mario ''gameplay content. About Ceave has challenged himself in many different challenges in a Mario game on his channel whether it's to complete a game within a certain time window, collecting no coins, or the lowest score possible in a game. At first, Ceave wanted to share his levels and try to get people to play them, it didn't happen. He then put them out on Reddit, and no one played them. So then, his best idea was to upload his Super Mario Maker videos and courses on YouTube, so people can see more. He started getting more popular and Ceave and his viewers were proud of his courses. He has made more than 100 videos on Super Mario Maker, the channel was only made two years ago and he was always uploaded Super Mario Maker content. He then started getting into other Mario games to entertain his viewers more in his near future. Games Played * New Super Mario Bros. U * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * New Super Luigi U * Super Mario 3D Land * Super Mario 3D World * Super Mario 64 * Super Mario Maker * Super Mario Maker 2 * Super Mario Odyssey * Minecraft (only once) New Super Mario Bros. U His first video was his first challenge uploaded which was trying to collect no coins while still beating the game. After a lot of investigating, he only got the game down to one coin which was unavoidable. Ceave had no other option to do to take a secret exit, keep going on the route normally because there were lots of unavoidable coins everywhere. He was super upset near the end, but he realized on another course/level, some coins are avoidable after a big strategy with a power-up Ceave loves on routing. On December 19, 2018. Ceave then tried to beat New Super Mario Bros. U with the least amount of left presses which would move Mario left. He only got the game down with one left press. Again another hero saved Ceave with a lot of left presses that almost forced Ceave to perform. They were called "Boost Blocks", which then Mario can jump off the wall to the left, but it's not really "pressing" left. After the challenge of trying to beat New Super Mario Bros. U without pressing left challenge, Stefan started to wonder what the least amount of right presses is needed to beat game. Unfortunately, he investigated the stages and got the right press counter to fourteen. After the challenge of attempting to beat New Super Luigi U with the lowest possible score, 3 months later, Stefan thought of what the lowest score possible you can accumulate in New Super Bros. U. The Nintendo Switch Edition is out and he's interested of few game changes are there to come to this new routing challenge in New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe due to the lack of "Boost Mode". He accomplished and ended up the lowest score of 47,480. Ceave later attempted to beat every level in World 9 of New Super Mario Bros. U while permanently crouching, avoiding the usage of powerups where possible. ''Spine-Tingling Spine Coaster ''gave him trouble due to the fact that the coaster is a sloped surface, and crouching on slopes causes Mario to slide. In the end, ''Run For It ''was the only level where a powerup was required: equipping an Acorn Suit was the only way to reach a ceiling-mounted P-Switch which was required to complete the level. New Super Luigi U Ceave Gaming uploaded videos on the two games: New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U. Once he tried to make the lowest possible score in New Super Luigi U, he investigated it himself and then asked his fans to help him and ask if it was the lowest possible score. Ceave ended with a score 55,220. After the other peoples suggestions, it ended with 5,200 which was a 50,020 points difference. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Ceave loved watching speedruns and especially without using power-ups. He then realized that if Mario ducks/crouches, the character looks even smaller. He tried to beat New Super Mario Bros. Wii in the smallest way which is permanently crouching and without using power-ups. A power-up named the Mini Mushroom makes Mario smaller than ducking as Small Mario, but it is a power-up, so he didn't use it. After five problematic spots, he was then able to hit the last object to beat the game while permanently crouching and using no power-ups. Soundtracks Used *HolFix - "A Hero's Journey" *HolFix - "Alternate History" *HolFix - "Beyond the Kingdom" *HolFix - "Broken Mind" *HolFix - "There Was A Time" *HolFix - "Victory" *Kevin MacLeod - "Adventure Meme" *Kevin MacLeod - "Amazing Plan" *Kevin MacLeod - "Anachronist" *Kevin MacLeod - "Intended Force" *Kevin MacLeod - "March of the Spoons *Kevin MacLeod - "Overworld" *Kevin MacLeod - "The Builder" Quotes * "So are you ready? Let's do this!" (intro) * "I hope that all of you have a wonderful day and to see you soon. Goodbye!" (outro) * "Hooray!" (says it when success happens) * "Holy Fuzzy!" * "Yum, yum mushrooms." * "Shiny yet deadly coins." * "Ouching spikes." * "Hot Co-" (exclusive to New Super Luigi U) * "We are going to add a new entry onto our Dangerous List of Evil." (exclusive to Super Mario Maker) Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Austrian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016